Unspoken Heart
by Kelly101
Summary: Susan's returned to England, without ever having a chance with Caspian. She isn't to go back to Narnia, but can he come to her world? Read and See. Suspian.


The cheers and applause of the crowd grew bigger and better as they rode to the castle. With High King Caspian in the front followed by King Peter & Queen Susan and finally King Edmund and Queen Lucy, they came back from Caspian's coronation. The atmosphere was full of joy with Narnia now being free. Surely they loved their new crowned King. Although Caspian now had to prove himself to his people. He wanted them to know he loved the people of Narnia and of coarse his own people, the telemarines. Unity was going to be his toughest task, yet.

The Kings and Queens of Old all waved to their beloved people. Having missed their true home dearly they had almost forgotten how great and peaceful Narnia really was. The joy and happiness was evident in their faces. The wide smiles on their expressions was impossible to hide. The war was over and peace had once again been restored in Narnia. A new age had begun.

They arrived at the entrance of the castle being greeted by a sea of people. Every one of them cheering and screaming for their heros. All five royalties stopped, taking their time to admire the ambient. Oh how great it felt to be free at last. They waved for a short period of time before getting off their horses.

They all walked towards Caspian taking their places next to him. Peter on his right and Susan on his left, with Edmund of Peter's right and Lucy on Susan's left. They stood there smiling at the crowd as they all bowed down to them. They took a moment of appreciation towards the people before turning away and entering the castle. One by one they went inside and disappeared before the crowd.

Inside they found themselves another crowd, this one being consisted of friends, soldiers and their families. The Grand Ball had been hosted to celebrate Narnia's new King and the dawn of a new age. As they walked towards the ballroom, guests from the sides slowly bowed to show respect to their leaders. All of them admiring and loving the people who saved their home.

Once inside the ballroom they found themselves surrounded by even more people. Rounds of cheers sounded as they entered. Everyone cheering for the glorious day and their new King. The celebration had begun.

The evening turned into night soon after and the party was far from over. The dance had just started.

It was a custom to have the dance started by the King and his Queen. If he didn't have a Queen then it was usually customed for the King to pick a young lady from the crowd to dance with him. Caspian stood in the midst of the crowd searching for the one to dance with. He scanned the faces of the guests to see if he would spot her. One by one he looked and looked with a beating in his heart and finally he found her. Standing among her brothers there she was in front of him, before his gleaming eyes. He slowly moved towards her. Her cheeks soon turned rosy red as she blush realizing he was coming for her. Her beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling at him. He soon reached her and offered his hand to her slowly bowing out of respect for a lady... and a queen.

She couldn't help but smile at his nice gesture. He was high king, he didn't have to bow to her anymore. Her cheeks turned even more red as she accepted his outsteached hand. She looked at her brothers who looked at her with an approving smile. He turned to see her handsome king, stared into his beautiful brown eyes that melted her away every time she saw them.

Both of them smiling, they walked to the middle. The music had begun. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and the other in his hands, while he placed his free hand on her waist sending sparks through her body. Both of them staring into each other's eyes enjoying the moment, they started to dance.

Soon enough Peter took his little sister Lucy out to dance while Edmund preferred to just watch. He wasn't much for dancing. Slowly the dance floor began to fill with people. The night was just beginning.

As the night began to grow old, Caspian finally let go of Susan after hours of dancing. To his surprise he wasn't one bit tired. He had enjoyed every moment of it with her. He gave her a small gesture signaling to her to follow him. They escaped the ball unnoticed and he began to lead her into unfamiliar halls. The castle was still a mystery to her only being there a couple of days. And how beautiful those days were as she grew to know Caspian more and more each day as the same for her feelings towards him. After being rescued in that dark forest by him when she stood behind in order to let Lucy find Aslan she soon discovered her true feelings for him. She clearly remembered that scene in her head and couldn't help but smile.

Thy soon reached a a secret door. He opened it to reveal a small private courtyard leading into a secret garden.

"After you your majesty" once again showing his respect for her.

She blushed once more and entered the courtyard.

It was beautiful beyond words. In the midst of it all stood a water fountain that seemed to be made of gold. In fact everything was made of gold. The benches beside it, the statues of Old narnian creatures, even the floor had a tint of gold. As she glance even farther she saw the garden. It was breathtaking. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Caspian led her to the bench beside the fountain.

"How do you like it?" he asked as they sat down. They were inches from each other, alone in a remotely beautiful place. It couldn't be anymore perfect.

Speaking for the first time directly at him that night she said, "It's... beautiful, breathtaking..." she looked into his eyes, "no words can possibly describe it" she whispered.

"I know" obviously referring to something else.

She looked down and blushed.

"Caspian..." she said knowing what he meant.

"Shh..." he placed a finger to her soft, full lips. "Just admire the beauty" he said once again not referring to the garden.

Her heart beated fast, so fast it felt as it were to explode any minute. Her body became hot as his presence made her feel on top of a cloud. It was truly a prefect moment.

He looked at her as the moonlight reflected her radiant beauty. Her dress perfectly lining her curves and bringing her eyes out even more. He felt to privileged to be in her presence. Every moment with her was indescribable. No words could explain the way he felt when they were together, let alone...alone.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"I brought you here to tell you something"

Her eyes met his. He was stunned at her beauty.

"I..." trying to concentrate. "Umm, I've noticed that ummm..." he stammered with his words. He was scared. King Caspian was scared. He feared rejection, he feared her reaction, he feared... unrequited love.

"What I'm trying to say is. I think your the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And that is actually an understatement... you so much more than that"

He didn't dare to look at her. He knew her eyes were on him.

"Oh Caspian..." she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything your majesty. I just wanted to let you know"

She didn't know what to say. She was utterly shocked. Did this mean he felt the same about her? Or was it just his declaration of his opinion of her? No it couldn't be she thought. After everything he had done for her. All the glances, smiles, and looks he gave her. There had to be something more. She looked away from him for a bit and looked at the ground. It was now or never.

She took a deep breath. She took her gaze off the ground and turned to him, with his eyes now looking at her.

Her hands now trembling.

"I think your the most handsome man I've ever seen. Not just in Narnia, but in my world as well." She took a quick pause. "I'm not just taken back by your stunning looks but also by your nobleness and strength. You revolted against your own kind to help free my people" she smiled at the last two words. She truly considered herself a Narnian. "And for that I am truly grateful" She looked away. She closed her eyes as to reassure herself at what she was to say next. She opened them again and spoke. "I'm falling for you"

His heart almost stopped when he heard those words. _I'm falling for you. _This truly was a perfect night.

She didn't know what to do. She panicked. So she did the first thing that came to her head. She ran. She got up, pick up her dressed and ran towards the door. She felt a small tug on her arm and noticed his hands has grabbed her, stopping her.

She turned to look at him. Both of their faces inches, centimeters away. They both stared at each other in the most passionate way. Seeing a chance that might never be given again he decided to go for it. Knowing that she felt the same way about her now he saw nothing wrong in what he was about to do. He slowly leaned in, closing his eyes, as she did to. The tingling feeling inside was eating them both. They let their feelings take control. Heart rates were pounding harder than ever, faster each passing second. Feeling the closeness of their lips, he slowly placed his lips on her and...

"Susan! Caspian! Where are you!" someone shouted. Oh how he hated life in that very instant. They were forced to break apart before what would have been the best moment of his life. The sweet bitterness of the moment was obvious in their expressions. They looked at each other not saying a word about what happened.

"I think we should go" she slowly, sadly whispered.

He didn't argue. He slowly followed her as she opened the door that let to the entrance of the courtyard.

"Oh there you guys are!" called Lucy. Seeing the disappointed faces she soon realized she has accidently interrupted something intimately. Before she could apologize Peter came rushing through the hall.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two!" he said slowly coming towards them. Not wanting to know what they had been up to he said "Quick your going to miss the fireworks!" he said grabbing both of them and dragging them with him. Both Susan and Caspian just stared at each other and thought of the moment that could have been. A wave of sadnesses went through their faces.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Caspian had just finished getting ready for the day laid ahead of him. He decided to skip breakfast wanting to go straight to Susan's bedchamber. As he arrived outside her door he quietly knocked on it not sure if she was still asleep.<p>

"Susan.." he quietly said. "Are you..."

"She's not there" Caspian jumped at the voice of Edmund who appeared from nowhere. Seeing his confused and shocked face Edmund said "I saw her going out into the main courtyard." He smiled.

"Thanks Edmund" Caspian patted his shoulder. Or what a great brother and friend he was.

He rushed out of the hall and into the door the led to the main courtyard. Opening the doors to reveal the warm sunshine he quickly went down the small stairs and searched for her. Where could she be he thought. She was no where to be seen in sight. Then as he saw a shadow creeping from the walls of the castle he stopped.

There she was. She was strolling along with Peter and Aslan in the middle. She looked even more beautiful in her curls and her blue and white dress. She looked so lovely. He took a few steps back not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Your Majesty" Aslan said. Taking notice of Caspian's presence they turned to look at him.

He stared at them. He couldn't help but see a look of sadness over their faces. Especially Susan's. They gaze she gave him was as if she was about to cry. Aslan looked at both of them as they stared at one another.

"We are ready!" cried Lucy from behind once again ruining the moment. Poor girl, she just happened to appear at the wrong moment all the time. Knowing she had interrupted another moment she quietly spoke this time. "Everyone had assembled."

* * *

><p>"Narnia belongs to Narnians just as it does to man. Any telemarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcomed to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our fore fathers."<p>

They were all gathered together. Aslan, Kings and Queens, and the people of Narnia. This meeting was proposed by Aslan as he had something to tell the people. Many people gasped at Caspian's words.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar" spoke a man from the audience.

"We're not referring to Telmar" spoke Aslan. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens."

Everyone instantly looked at the Peversie children. They too were in shock of the news.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The crowd looked at one another, waiting to see if anyone would accept the offer.

"I will go. I will accept the offer." one man said.

Caspian looked at him in admiration. He showed his respects by lightly bowing to him. As he walked up towards Aslan and the rest, Caspian's aunt spoke up, "So will we."

She held her son in her arms as she walked towards them too along with her father.

"Because you have spoken first," Aslan declared, "your future in that world shall be good." He let his breath go over them.

"Then suddenly the tree that stood behind them all starting moving. The tree slowly unraveled itself and a portal was revealed.

Awes, and whispers were heard from the crowd.

The four who had accepted the offer starting heading towards the tree. Slowly taking in their surrounding, curious over the new world they were shortly from they disappeared before the people.

Gasps were heard from the crowd. Utter shock among them. They were all asking themselves, where had they gone?

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" one man said.

"Sire," Reepecheep began, "If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay"

Peter and Susan looked at each other. They knew what had to be done. She gave him a reassuring look before he spoke.

"We'll go".

"We will?" Edmund was shocked, as was Lucy.

"Come on." Peter declared, "Our time's up." looking at Susan both knowing what he meant.

He walked over to Caspian.

"After all... ...we're not really needed here anymore."

He slowly reached for his sword with sadness and handed it over to Caspian.

Caspian just stared at it, and after a moment took it.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said with determination.

"I'm afraid that's just it." They turned to look at her. "We're not coming back."

His heart was pierced into two. He saw her sad face knowing this was the truth and not a trick. She wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to see her again. They could never be. He didn't want to believe it. He was ... heart broken.

She tried hard to fight the tears that were creeping up. It had hurt her ever since she found out from Aslan her and Peter weren't coming back to Narnia, to Caspian. This was their final moment. They could never be together. She wouldn't see him ever again. She wanted to die as mush as he did.

"We're not?" whispered a sad Lucy.

"You two are" Peter slowly moved back with his family. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" Lucy asked, "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

He grabbed Lucy's hand and started to walk towards their new found friends. Followed by Edmund and a hesitate Susan.

Lucy stood before Trumpkin trying hard to fight the tears. She slowly bowed down as so did he. She stood there for a moment before reaching out to him in a meaningful embrace. It hurt Trumpkin just as much as it did to Lucy. They both knew they wouldn't see each other again.

"I'm glad I came back" Susan told Caspian. They looked onto each other's eyes the pain of the departure in their eyes.

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian whispered, thinking of all the unspoken words left between them. He couldn't help but think of last night. All the moments they had together, the archery lesson, the rescue in the woods, the moment he first laid eyes on her.

"It would never have worked, anyway." she lied. She didn't want to be hurt more than she already was.

"Why not?" Caspian was confused.

"I am 1,300 years older than you." They both made a weak smile.

Having nothing else to say to each other she slowly turned around and starting heading towards her family.

She stopped to think. She couldn't leave just like that. Not without this.

She then took her steps back and grabbed Caspian, her hand on his neck, placing her lips on his.

He was taken by shock. But a good kind of shock. It was as if time stood still. Just the both of them. Alone. Her lips were wet and soft, her scent was like the morning of a spring day. He returned her kiss gently having placed his hands on her waist. It was a bittersweet moment.

They slowly broke apart and stared into each others eyes full of love. He reached for her into a long warming embrace.

" I'm sure when I'm older," Lucy whispered to Edmund, "I'll understand."

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand. " Edmund told his younger sister causing Peter to laugh.

Not wanting to let go Caspian needed to do something. It was their last moments together. She had to know.

Slowly reaching for her hear he whispered, "I love you"

Now she surely didn't want to let go. She held on tight to him as her heart melted when she heard those words coming from him.

Did he really just declare his love for her. Oh how she wanted to stay so bad and be with him. This moment was slowly painfully killing her. Knowing nothing could really be done know. He held on to her a little longer.

She let go. She couldn't bare the pain anymore. She had to leave. Slowly loosing herself from his embrace she took her final steps in Narnia towards her family.

Caspian just stared at them, at her. They began to walk towards the portal. A tear slowly coming out of his eye. He knew Susan was fighting back a shower of tears as well. Their love could never be. He wanted to run after her, leave everything behind, but he knew he couldn't do that.

She looked back at him before leaving her home, her Narnia, her heart. She took one last look at him, one last look at those eyes, those eyes full of love and sadness. It was the last time they'd see each other.

"I love you" she whispered as she soon disappeared before him.


End file.
